


Bake Off

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2017 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Anna Milton, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Child Samandriel, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Castiel, POV Lucifer (Supernatural), Polyamory, Pregnant Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Lucifer decides to prove that while he is all alpha, he's got a heart too.





	Bake Off

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPN Poly Bingo and the square: "Anna Castiel Gabriel Lucifer".
> 
> The relationship here is a quad.

The annual bake sale should have been neutral ground. Should have been. But Lucifer had pulled out all of the stops to show Gabriel, Castiel and Anna that he could be a part of Samandriel’s life as much as the three of them. Just because he was all alpha all the time didn’t mean he was wtihout a single nurturing bone. He was tired of the two other alphas and omega not wanting him to spend time with little Samandriel, because they believed he couldn’t keep himself in check when it mattered.

He was especially tired of it all as Castiel was heavily pregnant with a new litter and clearly needed help. But oh, he was too alpha to help their mate. Sometimes Lucifer thought they only kept him around because he was a good fuck. Well they would learn he could be more, was much more.

Lucifer plated up his cupcakes, all baked and decorated by his fair hands, and placed them gently on the stands he’d borrowed from his mother. Amara had seemed quite amused when he’d asked for the stands, but she’d handed them over with the promise that Lucifer would bring her a red velvet cupcake.

The bake sale had meant to happen outside on the elementary school’s quad, but bad weather meant that Lucifer was setting up in the school cafeteria instead. The cafeteria tables had been pushed back against one wall while folding tables had been set up to put everyone’s baked goods on.

Placing the final cupcake down, Lucifer pulled out his cellphone and went around to the front of his table. He snapped a photo of what he’d assembled and then a familiar lavender-esque musk stung his nose and Lucifer whirled around to find Castiel standing in front of him, looking fantastic in a green tunic and leggings.

“D-did you bake these?” Castiel asked, hand gently stroking his round, pregnant belly.

Lucifer smiled and nodded. “Yes. Yes I did. Decorated them myself too.”

A small, shy smile crept up onto Castiel’s face and he blushed. “They look and smell wonderful, Luci.”

Hearing that petname from Castiel for the first time in weeks made Lucifer’s heart melt. “I’ll need a donation of course, but feel free to take first pick.”

Castiel’s smile grew and the blue eyed omega waddled forward.

“See, daddy, mom—pa brought cupcakes!” Samandriel squealed from Lucifer’s right, and rushed over to Lucifer and Castiel.

Without hesitation, Samandriel wrapped his six year old arms around Lucifer’s legs and hugged his pa tight. Lucifer smiled down at their son and hugged him back.

“I didn’t know you could bake,” Gabriel stated.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Gabe. You shouldn’t make assumptions about people.” Lucifer gave his boyfriend a pointed look.

Anna grinned and went up to the cupcakes. “You do have a point. Lucifer, these look amazing.”

“Make sure you pay before you taste. This is for a good cause after all.” Lucifer picked up his money pot and shook it, rattling the small amount of change he’d come with.

“Pa, can you help me pick one, please?” Samandriel asked.

“Sure thing squirt. Does momma need help to?” Lucifer asked Castiel.

“Hmm, is there any red velvet in all of this?” Castiel asked as he stepped up beside Lucifer, and twined his right hand with the alpha’s left.

“There is, but we need to save one for grandma...”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
